


Working Late

by DemigirlDrew27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Sleeping Together, but its okay, iris is lowkey a workaholic, its just them sleeping and being tired, like there is no smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: Iris is working late and her partners, Barry and Caitlin are tired.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries like wtf
> 
> Also this will be posted on tumblr under the user dance-is-life27, enjoy! :)

"Iris." 

"Give me five more minutes." 

"You told me that five minutes ago. C'mon it's time to go home now." Barry replies, a yawn escaping from his mouth. 

Iris finally looks up at her husband, "I promise you I'm almost done, please Barry just let me finish this." She pleaded, her fingers itching to continue typing.

"It'll still be there in the morning, Iris." Barry says, looking over at Caitlin, who's on her phone and sitting on the couch in Iris's office. "We're ready to go home." 

"I can't wait until the morning, I have a lot of inspiration and motivation right now and if I go to bed I'm going to lose that." Her eyes scan his face and she gives him a small smile. "Go join Cait, okay I'll finish this up and then we can go home, alright?" Barry only nods in response, his slow feet moving to sit next to Caitlin who immediately rests her head on his shoulder and moves in closer. 

"She's almost done." Iris hears Barry mumble in Cait's hair before she tunes out the rest of the world to finish writing. 

Iris doesn't know how long it is until she finally lets out a sigh and smiles at the finished product. "Hey guys I-" her words stop in her throat as she looks over to see Barry and Caitlin sleeping on eachother. A wave of happiness washes over her as she watches them sleep and as she listens to Barry's light snoring she has an idea. She quietly moves in front of them before taking a photo. 

"This is definitely going to be my new lockscreen." She says with a smile before moving back to her desk to pack her things up. She moves quietly in the mostly silent room gathering her things and putting them into her work bag. 

Iris yawns as she finishes up and makes her way back to where Barry and Caitlin were sleeping. "Hey, babes. Wake up, it's time to go home." Iris says, shaking on Caitlin and Barry's shoulders to wake them. Caitlin's brows furrow for a moment at the touching but she doesn't open her eyes and wake up. Iris sighs as she pulls back and looks down on them with a smile. 

"Please don't hate me for this." Iris thinks before belting out their names loudly. Barry is the first one to jolt up, his eyes quickly looking around the room to make sure there's no danger around. He lets out a small sigh before turning back to Iris. 

"Seriously?" He asks, Iris just shrugs in response. "You two weren't waking up and I wanna go home." 

"Oh, now you wanna go home?" Caitlin mumbles as her eyes slowly open and a yawn escapes her lips. Iris only nods as she helps the both of them up and opens up a breach home with the small device in her hands. 

The three of them stumble through the breach and Caitlin sighs at the sight, "Home sweet home. Okay, I'm going to bed now." She says as she makes her way up the steps to their bedroom. Barry blinks as he watches her go before turning his head to Iris and giving a nod towards the direction Cait just left, "You coming with us?" Iris only nods as she sets down her bag on the kitchen counter before following Barry up the stairs. 

Once Barry and Iris get upstairs they find Caitlin already in her pajamas and sitting in bed waiting on them. "Cisco is definitely going to shout at me for oversleeping tomorrow." Caitlin says as she watches her boyfriend and girlfriend change out of their clothing and into something more comfortable to sleep in. Barry laughs as he rubs at his eyes and joins Caitlin in bed. 

"Well you can tell him it's my fault, I'll take the blame." Iris replies as she slowly joins her partners in bed. The trio shuffle around a bit until they get into comfortable positions. "I'll get us some coffee in the morning." Barry whispers as his eyes start to close. Iris and Caitlin mumble something in agreement with what Barry said before they all doze off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
